Craw
CRAW Role : Defensive, PVP Tactics Craw excels at chasing and close engagement of most enemy ships with Shock Lance and Ampniotics, and also can be useful for hit and run tactics with Kamehas, and has Slipstream can be useful either for accelerating in for the kill followed along with Lance and Amp, or for running away from 2v1 or superior levelled opponents. Early game, Kamehas are the first upgrade, and while alone they generally won't get you a kill they can be effective in getting enemy to panic and run away back to depot, or at least run to the nearest wall which is the most effective counter tactic since Kamehas do not bounce off walls. Next Slipstream is an important upgrade to control engagement, either engaging more rapidly, or rapidly disengaging. Ampniotics deal the most damage, but are only effective at very close range, and consume a lot of energy so take care in timing when you use them, don't spam them. It is very important on each visit to depot to review your level compared to the opponent ships, if you are underlevelled you CANNOT be effective playing the normal aggressive tactics this ship is popular for, and may need to spend some time drone hunting and focus on hit and run with Kamehas to deter enemies from incursion into your base. On the other hand, if you are uberlevelled, 2 or more above most enemy you can close and kill most ships 1v1 easily, with some special allowances for a few ships. vs Ant, Craw can close for the kill but Ant will typically deport so often he'll deport before you get the kill. If he didn't use all his stingers on turrets and batteries he can deal a fair amount of damage if you attack head on, and if you are chasing him he can drop mines. vs Clank, a smart clank will back into a wall or corner, in which case you can't be effective following him into the corner as the shotgun will outgun you, and if he runs you Slipstream to close behind him he can drop a wall so you are best off trying to stay beside him. vs Undu, if you close in too fast he can counter you with Flux Hole and stop you and your Kamehas dead in your tracks, so you need to dance around him a bit and get him to fire his Flux and Cap before you are in range and then attack him after they dissipate. vs Circe, similar to Undu, he has effective close range defenses including Ghost Field and Omen, so you want to tease him into releasing those while you are out of range, and then let them dissipate and attack up close right after. That covers most of the attack ships you'll typically see as a defender within your base, but in case you are doing some PVP / support vs front emitter,, you may also see... vs Jab, like you he wants to close in tight for the kill, and has more energy so can take more damage than most ships, hit and run with Kamehas. vs TH, if you get caught in Ro-skid oil slick you can be dispatched quickly, you typically don't want to enage closely hit and run with Kamehas, or engage closely only after he's deployed the slick such that you can move around it and attack.